


Nirvana

by toomanystoriessolittletime



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - John Wick (Movies) Setting, Continental Hotel (John Wick), Daisy is the family dog, Iosef is still a little shit, John Wick (Movies) References, John and Helen had a daughter before she died, Marcus is the best uncle, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanystoriessolittletime/pseuds/toomanystoriessolittletime
Summary: John had no idea what to do. Burying his wife  after only 5 years of knowing, loving her almost broke him. But he  wasn’t allowed to break. Not when he had Mia, their 4 year old daughter, to take care of. But what happens when John got robbed of his car in  the middle of the night by no other then Iosef Tarasov, who also killed  his daughters dog? Stuck between a raging feeling of revenge and the  overwhelming urge to protect his daughter, John tries to make a  decision.
Relationships: Helen Wick/John Wick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

“_Stop looking at me like that, John.“ He saw her smile, as she hid her face behind her hand. They were standing in their living room after getting home from the hospital. Helen was holding their little bundle of joy. Their daughter. John was a father. He still couldn’t wrap his head around that. He kept looking at his wife as she bent down to kiss their sleeping daughter on her head._

“_I will never stop looking at you like that, love.” He said._

“_Charmer.” She chuckled, putting their daughter down in the daybed._

“_Mia Wick,” Helen whispered in awe._

“_Our daughter.” John sat down next to Helen, wrapping his arms around her as they both looked at their sleeping daughter. She had an impressive amount of black hair for only being 4 days old._

“_I love you,” John whispered into Helen’s ear. She turned in his arms looking at him smiling._

“_I love you more.”_

John woke up with a start. Reaching for his alarm he pulled it off, laying himself back in bed sighing. He looked to his right side, where his wife was supposed to be. Now Mia was laying there. Blissfully sleeping her dark hair spread around her face. Daisy, her dog was snuggled at her feet and sleepily looking up at John as she saw him moving.

“Sleep.” He whispered, and that was all Daisy needed to hear to put her head back down and to fall back asleep. As silently as possible John grabbed his phone and got out of the bedroom, not closing the door behind him, so Mia would hear him downstairs when she woke up.

Making his way downstairs he got into the kitchen, where the coffee machine was already running. Seeing the two cups next to it, made him stop for a second, closing his eyes as he leaned at the counter, before he reached for the coffee, filling his cup. He stepped outside with his cup, sitting down on the steps in front of his house and pulled out his cigarettes. Helen had hated him smoking. It was one of the things he just couldn’t get over. It wasn’t as bad as back when…

Shaking his head he lit the cigarette, inhaling the smoke. It was 6 am and it was raining. And he so badly wanted to get drunk. Or crawl back into his bed to watch movies with his daughter all day. The last 5 years had been the best years of his life. Ever since he met Helen it was like something inside of him had awakened, he didn’t know existed. That feeling only got more intense when Mia was born 4 years ago. They hadn’t planned on children. Helen had been over forty when they got married and they hadn’t really been trying. It was a shock to both of them when they had found out that she was pregnant. But after the first shock, all they felt was love and excitement. And these feelings never left both of them until a day 4 months ago. It had been one of their very rare date nights. Mia had been with one of Helen’s friends that night and John had made a reservation at their favorite restaurant in New York. They were walking hand in hand, New York’s Skyline in front of them when Helen fainted. John just so had been able to catch her, before she had hit the ground.

Days after that they had found out that she had an aggressive form of cancer that had already spread to her lungs. John remembered that day with a precision he didn’t want to. Like the day they were told that there was no more form of therapy left for them to try out. All of this had happened in a span of 3 months.

Putting his cigarette out he got up to his feet and walked back inside. The first thing he did was get some food for Daisy. Daisy had been the family dog for over 2 years now. Mia and her were inseparable. She always said Daisy was her best friend. Once he was done with that, he started on breakfast for Mia and himself. It would be a long day, so he decided on some scrambled eggs and bacon with toast.

It wasn’t long until he heard paws and feet coming down the stairs.

“Daddy?” A sleepy voice asked. Gulping John looked down from the stove and to his daughter. She looked so much like her mother. Only her hair was the same color as John’s.

“Good Morning Munchkin,” John said, trying to smile. Mia looked up to her dad and decided it had been too long since she hugged him. John felt Mia’s arms around his legs and sighed before he bent down to pick her up and properly hug her.

He felt his daughter’s hand on his back, hugging him back. Looking up the ceiling as if to call out to his wife he sighed.

“You hungry?” He asked lowly. He felt her nod against his neck. Kissing her forehead he set her down.

“Go wash your hands first, and then sit down at the table. Breakfast is almost ready.” John said and began to fill the plates. Out of habit, he had set down three plates instead of two. Closing his eyes for a moment he shook his head. They weren’t 3 anymore. It was only him. Him and his daughter.

If someone had told him 5 years ago that he would get married and become a father, John probably couldn’t have held back his laughter. But as he looked at Mia sitting across from him at the kitchen table, he was beyond relieved that he wasn’t alone on this planet. That he had a purpose.

“Aren’t you hungry Daddy?” Mia asked him. She was eating her bacon with her fingers while picking some scrambled eggs with the little fork. He looked at her lovingly, grabbing his own fork and began to eat.

“Daddy is just tired from watching Rapunzel so late with you,” John said smiling a little.

Mia made big eyes and formed an O with her lips and nodded before she took a bite from the bacon. They continued to eat in silence for a bit until she set her fork down. John looked at Mia, who looked sad, her lips trembling.

“Rapunzel is Mommy’s favorite movie.” She said quietly. John blinked and breathed in deep before he got up on his feet and knelt down beside his daughter, who launched herself in his arms sobbing.

“I want my Mommy.” She cried making John swallow hard, as he pulled his arms tightly around hid daughter, picking her up in his arms, as he walked towards the living room.

“I want Mommy too.” He whispered against her ear, as he sat down on the couch with Mia in his lap.

It was like the heaven was crying with them for the whole day. From the moment John had opened his eyes, to the moment the coffin was set down to the ground he had been trying. Trying to be strong. Not only for himself but for his daughter. He had her in his arms the whole time as if she was his lifeline. But when he felt her sobbing, as she hid her face close to his, he couldn’t stop the tears from running down his face. For a moment they cried together. Missing the most important woman in their lives that was taken from them far too soon. John had no idea how to be a single parent. He had to be father and mother in one from now on and it scared him shitless.

“Is Mommy in heaven now?” Mia asked quietly, her face still on John’s shoulder.

“Yes, Munchkin. And she will look over both of us from now on.”

Marcus had been out of the country for a week when he found out about Helen. John had written him a message, that it was time to say goodbye. Unfortunately, Marcus had been too late. Another thing to add to his list of unforgivable mistakes. Helen had been like a daughter to him like John had been like a son. Even after John finally got out of this life they had chosen for them, they still stayed in contact. He was John’s only friend. The only one he trusted enough to tell him about his plans as he had met Helen. His plans to get out. John didn’t know and probably never will, but Marcus had pleaded his life at the high table for John’s. John would have never gotten out if Marcus hadn’t pledged to serve the high table until he died. A sacrifice he did without hesitance. He had nothing to live for outside of this dark world anyway. That was until John had asked him to become the godfather of his daughter. Marcus hadn’t been speechless very often in his life. And after he had found his voice, he had agreed without hesitation.

Looking at John and his daughter now, so full of sorrow as they held on to each other made his heart ache. If someone had deserved to live a full and happy life it was John.

He saw Mia say something to her father before John looked up and looked at him. John sat Mia down, who began to run immediately towards Marcus. Even on a sad day like this, the laugh and the “Uncle Marcus.” made both men smile, as Marcus picked Mia up and hugged her.

“Hello, Mia.” He said.

“You were gone for a veeeeeeeeeeery long time,” Mia complained pouting.

“I know. I’m sorry.” He said. John was making his way towards them.

“You missed Mommy,” Mia said quietly. Her green eyes looking sad at him.

“I know. I’m sorry.” Marcus said gulping.

“Thank you for coming, Marcus,” John said, looking at him. Marcus didn’t like what he saw as he watched John. He looked dead tired and somewhere behind all the sorrow there was rage in his eyes.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be here sooner.” John shook his head shrugging.

“You’re here now. That’s all that matters.”

The day went by quickly after the funeral. John didn’t want all these people in his house, so he decided on holding the service at a restaurant nearby. It was late when he got home. Mia was sleeping in his arms, as he opened the door. Carefully walking up the stairs he stopped in the hallway, trying to decide if to put her into her own bed, or in his. Ever since Helen died she woke up crying at night, missing her Mom. His heart ached for his daughter. But also for himself. He needed to grieve. That was the only reason he had agreed to bring her by Marcus’ place tomorrow for 2 days.

Sighing he made his way towards his bedroom and carefully lay her down on the side of the bed her mother used to sleep on before he made his way downstairs and helped himself for a much needed glass of scotch.

The next morning came and with that the sun. John wanted to spend some more time with his daughter before he was supposed to bring her by Marcus’ place.

Propping her up on his shoulders, they made their way towards the woods.

“Are there unicorns?” Mia asked excitedly.

“I don’t think so, Munchkin. Unicorns are very shy. I don’t think they will come out during the day.” John said. He felt his daughter’s little fingers playing with his hair on top of his head.

“And if we’re really reaaally quiet?” She asked whispering. John chuckled.

“We can try. But maybe we come looking for unicorns some other time. I thought you wanted to collect some big leaves so you can make some pictures together with Uncle Marcus.”

“Oh yes!” Mia shrieked excited, only to sigh in the next moment.

“What’s wrong?” John asked.

“Now the unicorns are gone for sure.” John could practically hear her pout and chuckled to himself, as he walked deeper into the woods.

“You be nice Munchkin,” John said for the third time, as he was putting on his coat.

“I’m always nice when I’m at Uncle Marcus’ house. Otherwise, he makes me drink the icky juice he makes himself.” Mia made a disgusted face, that made John chuckle.

“You can call me anytime,” John said, now looking at Marcus.

“I know. We’ll be fine. Go.” Marcus said.

John looked at him and then down at his daughter. He felt bad for leaving her. But the last thing she needed was to see her father break down. John was mad at the world for taking one of the two things he loved the most. Getting down on his knees he opened his arms only for Mia to launch herself at him.

“Give me a kiss,” John said quietly and Mia just did that.

“I’ll be back the day after tomorrow.”

“I know Daddy.”

“Take care of your Uncle.”

Mia nodded.

“I’m gonna cook tea for him.”

“Oh yes?” John asked smiling. Mia nodded again.

“We will have a tea party and Daisy will be our unicorn.”

“That sounds like fun.” John chuckled looking up quickly at Marcus who shook his head smiling.

“Yesssss.” Mia said excited, kissing John on his cheek before she ran towards the living room, Daisy following her barking.

“Thank you for this, Marcus,” John said as he stood.

“Just don’t do something stupid.” Marcus pleaded.

“I won’t,” John promised, as he turned around and closed the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing John did was get to the grocery store. He wasn’t planing on leaving the house when he got back home until he had to get back to New York and the supplies he had at home were at the end. Another thing he had to take care from now on. Having food at home. With the trunk of his Mustang full of food he got to the airfield. Without asking any questions the guard opened the fence for him. Driving at full speed John let out all of his aggressions. Screaming he stopped in front of a bulldozer, punching the wheel. He was so angry. Angry at himself for not doing more. Angry at the world for taking her from him. Angry at her… for leaving him alone with their daughter. He didn’t want to be, but he couldn’t help himself. Sighing he let his head fall against the wheel, breathing in deep. Being angry wouldn’t help him. He needed to look forward. To focus. His little girl needed a loving father, not a angry man.

On his way home he stopped by the gas station, filling his tank. He didn’t give much thought to the car nearing and stopping next to him, that was blasting Russian music. Obscene from what he could understand.

3 guys got out of the car speaking in Russian. John crossed his arms in front of his chest, as he waited for the tank to fill. One of them walked towards John.

“Nice ride.” He said with a heavy Russian accent.

“Thanks.” John said. Finally the tank was filled.

“How much?” He heard the guy ask. John shook his head.

“Excuse me?”

“How much? For the car!” The guy exclaimed. John looked at him dumbfolded, before he opened the door.

“She’s not for sale.” He said and closed the door behind him. The guy came up and leaned in Johns passengers door.

“Everything’s got a price bitch.” He said in Russian to him. John was done with him.

“Not this bitch.” John replied in Russian, starting the car engine. He could see the anger flickering over the guys face before there was another guy, holding him back and wishing John a good day. Driving off towards his home John thought about the face. Something about the face of the Russian guy seemed familiar. He just couldn’t point out what it was.

After storing all the groceries John made his way upstairs to get a much needed shower. Walking through the big shared closet he stopped looking at the side his wifes clothes still were hanging. Sighing he reached for her favorite blue sweater, bringing it to his nose to inhale her scent. It still lingered in the fabric. Shakily he breathed out, putting it back to where he got it from when he noticed the box sitting on the ground next to her shoes. He had seen it in the house before, but never had given much thought to it. Curious to what was in there, he bend down to pick it up. Carrying it back to his bedroom, he sat down on the edge of his bed, carefully opening it. Swallowing he closed his eyes, as he made out his name on an envelope on the top. It was her handwriting. Sighing he closed to box, and breathed in deep. There was no way he could face whatever it was that was inside this box sober.

Before he got back to the box however, there was one thing he had to do. Grabbing his phone, he searched for Marcus number, starting a video call.

“Are you sure you can’t read minds, Jonathan?” Marcus asked grinning. John heard a giggle behind him.

“Why?” John asked. The camera changed his angle and he could see Mia already laying in bed, tucked in, Daisy beside her.

“Are you going to read me my bedtime story now Daddy?” She asked sleepily.

“Yes Munchkin.” John said warmly, getting himself comfortable on the couch as he began.

“A long long time ago in the Kingdom by the sea there lived a princess….”

It was 3 am when John woke up. His head already hurting he groaned as he made his way to the bathroom. Searching for some painkillers against his growing headache he sighed. He had to go downstairs. Maybe he shouldn’t have drunk the whole bottle of Scotch. He felt all the fifty years of his age as he slowly got downstairs. In retro respect he should have known right there, something was wrong. His security system had been disabled, but all he was focused on was the painkillers and something to drink, before he would get his ass back in his bed. Walking in the kitchen he stopped, when he saw two men standing in front of him in the dark, before something hit his head and he fell to the ground. Pressing his hand to the back of his head he groaned in pain before all of them began to kick and punch him. The last thought John had before he got unconscious was that he must by all means try to stay alive for his daughter. Mia couldn’t be loosing both of her parents in the span of two weeks.

“_John. JOHN. Come now or you’re going to miss it.” John heard Helen call for him. Letting the cucumber he was about to cut fall to the counter he ran towards her voice._

_Sitting on the floor with Mia standing in front of her, Helen smiled up at him. Mia was holding both of her hands in front of her as she giggled. Helen was holding Mia by the waist as she stood on unsteady feet._

“_What am I going to miss?” John asked, kneeling down._

“_Your daughter’s first steps.” Helen smiled, carefully letting go of Mia. Her hair had grown so long, there was a little bow on top of her head, to stop the hair from falling in front of her eyes. John couldn’t believe his daughter was already 9 months old. Blinking she looked up at John, carefully bringing one feet in front of the other as she shakily walked towards John. Helens arms still were behind her, to catch her if she would fall. John however couldn’t help the proud smile coming to his face, as he watched his daughter walk towards him. With his arms wide open he waited for her and caught her in his arms as she tripped on the last step. Kissing her cheek she smiled down at her. Her green eyes sparkling, as on of her tiny hands pulled at his beard making him gasp surprised._

“_Dadaaa….” Mia giggled as John closed his eyes, wanting this moment to safe forever in his memory._

There was a time John had been used to tasting his own blood on his tongue. It felt like a lifetime ago. He woke up on his kitchen floor in the early morning hours. Groaning he pushed himself up from the floor, sitting with his back on the kitchen counter. Breathing in deep he was glad to find out non of his rips seemed to be broken. Shaking his head he got up on his feet. In his other life, he would have taken the three guys who attacked him with a literal flick of his fingers. But John had grown lazy these last years. Sighing he began to walk around, stopping in the living room. If there had been any color left in his face it would have left it in the second he saw the box he had found yesterday destroyed on the floor. The contents were nowhere to be seen. Following the path of the destroyed box with his eyes it stopped at the fireplace.

“No.” He breathed walking towards the fireplace, kneeling down in front of it. He could see the ashes of the letters that had been burned. Carefully he reached for a burnt out letter, recognizing the handwriting of his late wife. Pulling the letter to his lips he kissed it and allowed himself a moment of grieve.

After he had finished the bedtime story for Mia the night before and said goodbye to Marcus, John had breathed in deep and opened the box he had found upstairs. There were dozens of letters adressed to either John or Mia for different occasions. On top of the pile had been a letter for John. “For when I’m gone” had been written beneath his name. Sighing he had picked up his bottle of Scotch on his way and had read the letter Helen had written to him.

_John._

_If you’re reading this, all our efforts had been for nothing and I’m gone. You’re allowed to grieve John. And people are allowed to see you grieve._

_I’m glad I won’t leave you behind by yourself. Take care of our daughter. She’s the best thing we have in our lives. It kills me to know, I won’t be there to see her grow up. But I’m 100% sure she will have the best father a girl can have._

_Just don’t threaten her first boy or girlfriend to much, okay?_

_In this box you will find a letter for every occasion I could think off. For both of you._

_Please give them to Mia. And do read yours carefully._

_I know you John._

_Love our little girl._

_Take care of her._

_I will be with you every step of the way._

_Love_

_Helen_

He had cried when he had finished the letter. And when he had stopped crying, he had gotten himself drunk.

And now all that was left on his wife’s letters, was the piece of paper he was holding in his hands. Something inside of him snapped. Quickly he made his way upstairs to call Marcus.

“John. I thought I told you not to…”

“Are you safe, Marcus. Are you and my daughter safe?” John asked, not letting him continue.

“We’re perfectly safe John. What… happened?” Marcus asked. He hadn’t heard the tone of Johns voice in 5 years.

“Someone broke into the house.” John began and walked downstairs. Making his way towards the garage. He had a suspicion of who exactly was there for him last night.

“Burnt all her letters, beat me down…” He continued as he opened the door.

“Fuck… And stole my fucking car.” He said lowly, flexing his jaw.

“Jonathan…” He heard Marcus voice.

“I need to get to Aurelio.” John said.

“Don’t do anything stupid John. It’s not only your life you’re risking. You know, once you step back inside this world, there is no getting out.”

“I made it once…” John said going back into the house.

“Barely. John.”

“I can’t just let that pass. Helen wrote dozens of letter for Mia and me. And they just burnt them…” John gulped, gripping the back of his nose.

“Fuck…” He heard Marcus mutter.

“Just please think three times about everything you do. Do you have any idea who it was?”

“They were Russian.” John said, sitting down on his bed.

“Tarasov?” Marcus asked.

“Possibly. No one I have ever seen before though.”

There was a pause.

“You take care of her, right?” John asked, still not sure on how to proceed.

“I will. But she needs you.”

“I know. I’ll pick her up tomorrow as promised.”

“Okay. Be safe Jonathan.” Marcus said.

“Promise.” John answered before he ended the call.

The last thing John wanted to do was ride a bus down to Aurelio’s garage. Even after getting out of the high table, Aurelio was the man John had come to with all his car issues. He was the best after all.

It seemed like Aurelio had been waiting for John to show up. John was used to looks following wherever he went, once he stepped into his garage. He found Aurelio sitting at a car, drinking some Scotch. Sitting down at the chair in front of him, John sat down.

“Is it here?” He asked. Aurelio sighed and grabbed another glass, filling it and sliding it towards John, before he picked up his own glass, bringing it to his lips.

“It was.” Aurelio said taking a sip.

“Iosef Tarasov took it.” He continued.

“Viggo’s son?” John asked. Aurelio nodded.

Viggo was a honorable man. John was sure he had no idea what his son was up to. Shaking his head he put the drink down.

“What are you going to do?” Aurelio asked.

“I need a ride.” John said.

Viggo looked at his son as he ended the call he had just received from Aurelio. He couldn’t believe his own flesh and blood could be that stupid. Glaring at his son Viggo nodded towards his guards who disappeared, closing the doors behind them.

“What have you been up to?” Viggo asked Iosef. Iosef looked at his father thinking.

“I…” Iosef began, only to be interrupted by his father who slapped him across the face.

“You fucked up, son.” Viggo shouted, pouring himself a glass of Whiskey.

Iosef shook his head.

“So I stole a fucking car…” Another slap interrupted the quiet room.

“Use that tone on me again and I’ll serve you your eye in a martini.” Viggo growled.

“Am I understood?” Viggo asked.

“Yes father.” Iosef said slowly.

“It wasn’t the “what you did”, Iosef, which draws my ire, but “who you did it to“. Viggo said. 

„The old man?“ Iosef asked. Eye rolling Viggo stepped closer to his son. 

„That old man, son… Was John Wick.“ 

John was sitting in his basement, looking at the coins he had stored when the landline rang. He wasn’t sure if he would need all of it, but John was a man who prepared for everything. At least he used to be. Pushing himself up on his feet he grabbed the phone, taking the call. 

“Hello John.” Viggo sighed. “I heard about your wife. And I’m sorry. My condolences. It seems like faith, or bad fucking luck for our paths to cross again.” He continued. John only listened. Not sure on what he wanted to say. 

“John?” He heard Viggo ask. 

“Continental. In 4 hours.” John said, ending the call. 

Viggo sighed before he turned around to face his son again. 

“Do you have any idea what you stupid idiot might have started?” Viggo growled sighing deeply. 

“I…” Iosef began.

“John killed people for less than a car, son. And now you broke into his house a day after he had to bury his wife. Please tell me you didn’t touch his daughter.” 

“There was no one else home. I checked.” Iosef said lowly. He still couldn’t believe he, Iosef Tarasov had been able to get John Wick down on his knees. A part of him was mad at his father for not noticing what he did. The other part however was scared of what was to come. And Iosef wanted to take care of it by himself. 

“You are under house arrest until I get back.” Viggo said to Iosef. 

“I can do it Father. I can kill him. Let me try to kill him.” Iosef said pleading. Putting a hand on his shoulder Viggo turned to walk away from him. 

“John would kill you before you had even aimed your shit at him.” Viggo laughed as he walked away. 

John looked up the building. The Continental. He had never thought he would be back here ever again. And he sure as hell didn’t think it would be because of his car. He could feel all eyes on him as he walked up to the front desk, where Charon tried to hide his surprise as he spotted him. 

“Mr. Wick, a pleasure to see you after such a long time.” Charon welcomed him. John nodded. 

“Is Mr. Tarasov here?”

“He is waiting in the restaurant.” Charon said. 

“Thank you, Charon.” John said, slipping a gold coin over the desk as he walked away. 

Seeing Viggo Tarasov again was not something John ever thought of. When he got out, he never wanted to step into this world again. If they had only come for his car, he probably wouldn’t have done anything. He would have just bought himself a new car. But the letters… That wasn’t something John could replace. 

“John.” Viggo got up on his feet as he spotted him. He was hesitant to come nearer towards John. Good. He thought to himself. So he hadn’t forgotten. 

“Your son has my car.” John got straight to the matter. 

“I know. And I’m sorry. I will talk to him.” 

“Do you have any idea how fucking lucky you are? It isn’t only that he broke into my house the day after I buried my wife. No he burnt the last thing I had of her and then he stole my fucking car.” John sat down opposite to Viggo, who seemed to loose color, the longer he looked at John. 

“He did what?” Viggo asked. 

“I’m sure you know by now I have a daughter.” John said. Viggo nodded. 

“My wife, in her last days wrote letters for her, that your son burned.” 

Viggo looked at the man in front of him. Something about him was changed. And Viggo grew worried, that exactly that was, what would break his own neck. 

“I apologize for my son. He’s young…” 

“I don’t care. Just… get me my car back. I want to go home.” John said. Viggo nodded. 

“Would you accompany me back to my home? My son is waiting there and can get you your car.” Viggo said. John nodded and followed the man. 

As they stepped outside the hotel and crossed the street however, both of them were surprised to find Iosef waiting for them. The guards around Viggo grew nervous at the scene that was unfolding in front of them. With a gesture of his hands Viggo demanded them to stay still. 

“I thought I told you to wait at home.” Viggo growled towards his son. 

“I’m gonna do whats right, Father.” Iosef said. 

“You are going to die. And then you are going to kill me in the aftermath.” Viggo said glancing towards John next to him. John only looked calmly at Iosef. Viggo could see the storm in his dark eyes. Iosef didn’t care. He wanted to see the man who was standing next to his father dead. How could this be John Wick? The man he had heard stories about, growing up? 

Viggo could see his son grabbing for something behind his back, before a shot interrupted their exchange. John with his gun in his hand only needed one shot to kill Iosef. John didn’t take any chances. Not with his daughter to take care of. His daughter… 

“I wish you hadn’t done that, Jonathan.” Viggo said quietly as he looked down at his dead son laying in front of him. The two guards Viggo had been with, were pointing their guns at John. Viggo looked up at John. 

“Because now, that you have killed my son…” He continued. “I need to go after your child.” Viggo said, not liking in the least where this was going. He knew one of them both would end up dead by the end of the week, and seeing the look in John’s eyes as he only mentioned what he had to do, made him pretty sure, it would be him. 

John didn’t say anything. He just looked at Viggo and the guards, who were shaking in fear, as his eyes focused on them, until he turned around and walked towards Marcus home.


	3. Chapter 3

John walked for a good hour before he stopped in front of Marcus’ door. What had he done? Controlling his breathing he straightened his suit, before he rang the doorbell. He waited for a couple of seconds, before the door swung open, a smiling Marcus turning towards him, only for the smile on his lips to die in the moment he faced John.

Something had happened, Marcus was sure of it. John’s casual wear was replaced by a black well fitted suit, the dark hair slicked back, his eyes focused. It was like looking into a time machine.

“Mia is in the living room.” Marcus said quietly and saw John nod as he stepped inside the house.

“Wait downstairs, I’m just gonna continue the movie for her.” Marcus said. John nodded again.

“What were you watching?” He asked.

“Merida.” Marcus said and turned around to walk to the living room, was John took the stairs down, to wait for him.

  
“You killed Iosef Tarasov? In front of Viggo?” Marcus asked calmly. A part of him was angry at John. Beyond angry. Another part of him admired the man for the balls he had.

“He was grabbing for his gun. I had no choice.” John said sighing, running his hand through his hair. He had fucked up. There was no way out of this now. Viggo wouldn’t let him live for what he did. Or worse he would go after his daughter. Which was even worse than him being dead.

“And now?” Marcus asked.

“Now I have to kill Viggo.” John said sighing. He didn’t like the way this was going at all. All he wanted was to have his car back. That stupid fucking car….

Why did that idiot burn the letters? Marcus phone beeped with a new message. Sighing he grabbed it.

“How much?” John only asked.

“2 million.” Marcus sighed.

“Fuck.” John sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“We need to get you and Mia to the Continental, John.” Marcus said after a while.

“I need to go after Viggo. When he’s dead, there’s no contract…”

“I’m going after Viggo. Mia needs her father.” Marcus said without room for any argument. John knew Marcus was right. But he didn’t want his friend in the middle of all of this. Sighing deeply, John nodded after a while.

“I’m going to call Winston.” John said. Marcus nodded.

“I’m gonna pack her stuff. We’re taking Daisy too?” Marcus asked.

“Yeah.”

“We need a plan.” Marcus said.

“I already have one.”

  
Winston was on his way to the park when his phone rang. Looking down at his gray pitbull called dog he made a hand gesture that made the dog sit immediately. Only very few people had the number of his personal phone.

“Yes?” Winston answered.

“Winston?” He heard a deep voice ask. He couldn’t hide the surprise. Charon had told him, that John had been at the hotel earlier.

“Jonathan. It’s been a while.”

“Yeah. Listen Winston. I need your help.”

  
Winston immediately returned to his hotel after ending the call. John would need all the help he could get, and Winston was sure to help his part. Walking by the front desk he gestured for Charon to follow him to his office.

“Is there anything wrong, Sir?” Charon asked as he closed the door behind him. Dog was jumping excitedly up Charon’s legs and Winston swore he could see the hint of a smile on his face.

“We will be welcoming some new guests in the next 2 hours. Mr. Wick and his daughter will stay with us.”

“His daughter?” Charon asked.

“Yes. Jonathan got into some trouble involving the youngest Tarasov and now he needs a safe place. I was thinking for the penthouse suite.”

“Certainly sir. Should I have housekeeping remove all the…”

“Yes. Right away.” Winston nodded, looking up at Charon above his glasses.

  
“You look funny Daddy.” John heard his daughters voice behind him. Swallowing he turned around, looking down at Mia. She was wearing her favorite princess dress and had a toy sword in her right hand.

“Funny?” He asked smiling.

“Funny.” She nodded as she narrowed her eyes at him.

“Is it tomorrow already?” She asked him with big eyes. Daddy was supposed to be here tomorrow. She wanted to play some more with Uncle Marcus…

“No. But I have a surprise for you.” John said, sitting down on the steps. Mia walked over to him with big eyes, climbing into his lap.

“Did you find a unicorn?” She asked blinking up at her father. John had to laugh at that. The obsession about unicorns of his daughter was beyond adorable. If there would be a unicorn left in this world, he would get it for her.

“No.” He said looking down at her with a smile.

“We are going to stay at a hotel for a while.”

“What is a hotel?” Mia asked.

“A hotel is a place where you can sleep for a night or more, when you’re far away from home.”

“But we are not so far away from home?” She asked confused.

“See Uncle Marcus needs to take care of something and Daddy has to be in the city for a bit. That’s why we are going to sleep at the hotel.” John tried to explain.

“Can Daisy come?” Mia asked.

“Of course Daisy can come too.” John smiled softly. “Okay.” Mia shrugged, playing with the hem of the bow in her hand, making John chuckle.

  
“Munchkin. You are going to go with Uncle Marcus. I’m gonna wait for the two of you at the hotel.” John explained as he was securing the belt around his daughter.

“Can we listen to the funny music you always play on our way Uncle Marcus?” Mia asked.

“What funny music?” John asked, looking at Marcus in the driver’s seat.

“The Stones.”

“You and my daughter listen to the Stones?” John asked surprised.

“They sound funny.” Mia said, looking up at John making him chuckle.

“We can listen to the Stones.” Marcus said smiling. John breathed in deep before he bent down to kiss his daughter on her forehead.

“You listen to Uncle Marcus, Munchkin.” He said.

“Yes Daddy.” She rolled her eyes, before she looked up at him, and saw that his eyebrow was raised. Oh yes. She wasn’t supposed to roll her eyes.

“Sorry Daddy.” She said quickly.

“It’s okay, Munchkin.” He said and closed the car door.

“Be safe.” John said to Marcus, who only nodded, as he slowly set the car out of the garage down on the street.

  
Marcus knew something was wrong as soon as he drove towards the Continental hotel. He was supposed to drive into the delivery entrance so he would be completely in the hotel and didn’t have to get out with Mia on the streets. He hoped that John would be able to make it on time. From what he could spot there were at least 25 people between him and the delivery gate he had to get to. Parking the car on the side he turned around.

“Mia, sweetheart?” Marcus asked.

“You know what your Daddy and me told you a while back about hiding when there is something weird or dangerous happening?” Thinking Mia nodded as she looked at her uncle.

“I need you to do that now. Get out of the seat and make yourself as small as possible between the seats.”

“Is there something scary Uncle?” She asked with big eyes.

“I don’t know yet. But better to be prepared. That’s what your Mommy always said, wasn’t it?” Marcus asked. Mia nodded sadly, before Marcus opened the seatbelt for her and she got in between the seats. Daisy was in her lap immediately.

“Do you want to listen to the funny music on the ear pods?” Marcus asked.

“Yessss.” Mia said excited, making Marcus smile as she put the ear pods in and listened to some music. When he was sure that Mia was as safe as she could be in this situation he called John.

“Where are you?”

“At the delivery entrance.”

“You see them?”

“Yeah.”

“Can you take them?” Marcus asked.

“I have a better idea.” John said.

“Care to tell me about it?” Marcus listened to what John had planned, agreeing with him.

“Can you see the black SUV right in front of you?” John asked.

“Yes.”

“Viggo is inside of it.” And with that information the call ended.

  
Viggo would never kill a child. From what he knew John’s daughter was an adorable bright child who had just lost her mother. The last thing he wanted was to take her away from her father. But he had no choice. If he wouldn’t react in some kind of way, he would lose the influence he had in the high table.

“What are we waiting for?” Avi asked next to him. Why did he hire that man? He hated him. But he was good with numbers, so he tolerated him.

“We are waiting for the Boogey Man.” Viggo said, sipping his drink, as he waited for his death.

  
John hoped that the plan he had formed would work. If anything went wrong, he wasn’t sure how to continue with his life.

“Charon will get her Jonathan. Before you make these streets living hell.”

“I hope so, Winston.” John said lowly, as he continued to watch down the street.

  
Charon hated the tunnels. He made a mental note to have them cleaned every month from now on. Dog by his side had the time of his life, running after every spider he could find. Ever since his boss showed up with this dog one day, he wondered what it was about him, that seemed to make everyone around him fall in love with him. Even the deadliest assassins that stayed over at the hotel couldn’t help but pet the dog everytime they saw him.

“I’m in position.” Charon said through the walkie talkie, as he opened the door and waited.

  
Marcus looked to his left and saw the door opening. There were only a few people that knew about the underground tunnels of the Continental and John had been one of them. He only had 3 steps until him and his goddaughter would be in safety. It would have been better if the reason of all of this wasn’t sitting in the car in front of him, but he didn’t have a choice now.

“Mia?” He turned in his seat, pulling the ear pods out of her ear. She was whipping her head to the music before she looked up at him.

“We are going to run very quickly towards the door there.” Marcus said, gesturing towards the opened door just outside.

“Why quickly?” Mia asked frowning.

“Because it’s supposed to start raining and we don’t want to get wet.” Marcus lied. Mia looked outside. It really looked like there might be rain.

“Okay. Can you take Daisy?” She asked her Uncle.

“I will.” Marcus smiled. Looking around for one last time, he opened the door and got out of the car, holding his head low. Opening the back door he grabbed the backpack John had packed for Mia and grabbed Daisy, and put her on his arm. Lastly he held out his other hand for Mia to grab, which she took.

Breathing in deep he closed the door and turned around to walk towards the door where he could already see Charon waiting for them, when a door in the car in front of him opened and he saw Viggo getting out of the car, a cigarette already in his mouth. When Viggo saw Marcus his first thought was surprise before he saw the little girl looking up at Marcus, her hand in his.

Marcus didn’t give him a second before he bent down, took Mia in his arms and ran the couple steps towards Charon who stepped aside to let them in. Viggo cursed and followed them, a gun raised in front of him, when he saw Charon.

“I wouldn’t do that.” Charon advised calmly, making Viggo glare at him.

“Get out of my way.” Viggo demanded.

“No business is allowed on Continental grounds, if I might remind you. And these.” Charon showed down to the pavement where Continental was engraved.

“Are Continental grounds.” Charon looked up at Viggo Tarasov with a nod, before he turned around and closed the door behind him, following the Continental’s 2 newest guests. And their dog.

“They’re are safe.” Was heard from the Walkie Talkie Winston was holding, and that was all John needed to hear, before he stepped outside and opened the fire.

  
Viggo looked at the drama that was taking place in front of him. John had killed so many people in such a short amount of time. It was like in the old days. But now he himself was on the receiving side.

“What is he?” Avi asked next to him, as he loaded his gun in an effort for some kind of safety. It wouldn’t help him, but Viggo wouldn’t tell the man that.

“He’s the boogey man” Viggo said and stepped outside the car.

  
Dead bodies were everywhere Viggo looked. If he hadn’t seen it with his own eyes, he wouldn’t believe that this was the work of one man alone. John stood in the middle of the street, loading his weapon for one last time. He wanted this over. He wanted to shower, take his daughter and go home. He saw Viggo and another man, who pointed a gun shakily at John walking towards him.

“I’m sorry it had to come to this.” Viggo said as he walked towards his death.

“Me too.” John said, not looking up.

“Your daughter is beautiful.” Viggo continued. That made John snap his attention towards him.

“He has a daughter? And you knew? We could have gotten her. Jesus Christ. These fucking Russians…. “ Avi began to curse, only to be interrupted by a shot between his eyes. He fell down to the ground immediately dead.

Viggo looked at John.

“Take better care of her as I did with my son.” Viggo said, as John pointed his gun and shot him.


	4. Chapter 4

“Daddy.” John heard a whisper next to him. 

“Hm?” He asked low. 

“Can we go to the playground?” Mia asked. John hadn’t even opened his eyes yet. Slowly he opened one eye, looking in his daughter’s excited face. 

“What about you sleep a little bit more and then we go to the playground?” John suggested, looking at the clock on his nightstand. 6:23 am. 

“But I don’t want to sleep more…” Mia pouted. John sighed. It had been the first night Mia had been sleeping in her own bed since Helen died. And surprisingly she hadn’t been crying. John and Mia had been back from New York for 4 days now.

_“Where is she?” John asked as soon as he stepped inside of the Continental Hotel.   
_

_“She’s upstairs with Marcus, Jonathan.” Winston informed him. John breathed in deep, closing his eyes.   
_

_“Can you take care of that for me?” John pointed outside.   
_

_“Already on it, Sir.” Charon answered instead. Thankful John nodded at him, before he made his way towards the elevator, followed by Winston and his dog.   
_

_“I didn’t take you for a dog person.” John joked.   
_

_“I didn’t take you for a father.” Winston shot back, making John chuckle.   
_

_“You might wanna change, before you go in there.” Winston suggested. John looked down at his bloodied knuckles.   
_

_“You might be right.”_

_“I thought Daddy was gonna wait for us here?” John heard Mia ask, as he walked into the room in fresh clothes.   
_

_“He’s gonna be here any minute, Sweetheart.” Marcus whispered. John quickly walked to them and saw Marcus whispering something to Mia, before her head snapped in his direction. Climbing of Marcus lap she ran towards John, who picked her up and closely hugged her.   
_

_“There was a really really mean man outside today.” Mia said, making John swallow.   
_

_“Uncle Marcus and Mister Charon made him go away.” Mia continued.   
_

_“They did.” John said lowly, nodding towards Marcus who was ready to leave anyway. Slowly John carried his daughter from the living room to the big master bedroom that was overlooking the skyline of New York. Comforting he rubbed Mia’s back, as he sat down on the bed.   
_

_“I thought you were gone too, Daddy.” Mia whispered against his neck. John’s heart broke into a thousand pieces as he heard these words.   
_

_“I am never going to leave you alone, Munchkin. Never.” John had promised, as he kissed the top of the head of his daughter._

John closed his eye again, pretending to sleep, as he felt Mia crawling closer to him. He felt her little fingers poke his side above the covers. 

“Daaaadddyyyy…..” She whispered again. John tried very hard to not smile. Mia was now crawling on top of him. He felt her weight on his chest, as she propped her head up on her elbows. Opening one eye again, he slowly got his arms from under the covers. 

“Please Daddy.” Mia pouted. All she wanted was to go on the slide down the street. Why was her Daddy not getting out of bed? Finally opening both of his eyes John looked at his daughter, that seemed to look more like her mother everyday. Sighing he blinked a couple of times, before one of his arm caged her in, as his other hand began to tickle her side. Shrieking and giggling she tried to get off her father, but John wasn’t having any of that. When he saw her crying because she was laughing so hard he finally let go of her. There was nothing better in this world, than hearing the laughter of his child these days. Mia immediately hid under the covers, pulling them over her head. 

“Munchkin?” John asked, now a little concerned. 

“Mia?” He gently pulled the covers from her, revealing her blushed face. 

“Can we go to the playground, now?” She asked out of breath. John laughed, as he got out of bed, to get dressed and take his daughter to the playground. Before 7 am.

The next days continued like that. Well not exactly like that. John was supposed to take Mia to the kindergarden starting monday again, and he dreaded the thought of it. He knew it was good for her to see her friends again. But what would he do in the meantime? There were a couple of things he still needed to take care of. And he also wanted to get back to his book binding. In the last weeks there had been a couple of books he had put on hold and was due to finish. 

“Daddy?” Mia called out on the following Sunday. 

“Yeah?” John called back from the kitchen. Daisy came excitedly running towards him, followed from Mia. 

“Can we eat pizza today?” Mia asked. John smiled. 

“I thought you wanted to eat Chicken Fingers?” 

“Hmmmm….” Mia tilted her head to the side, as if she was thinking very hard. John bit his tongue. 

“Can we have both?” Mia asked after a while. 

“What about Chicken Fingers today, and Pizza tomorrow after ballet?” John asked. 

“Uh. Yes.” Mia nodded excited. 

“Wanna help me make them?” 

“Uhmmmm….. No.” Mia giggled and ran away. John shook his head chuckling as he put the flour and spices together. In the last years he became quiet the cook. Thanks to the internet. And his wife of course. 

When they met he wasn’t even able to boil an egg. He quickly got a hold of it, even participating in some courses together with Helen. Sadly he smiled as he put the chicken through the flour. It had now been almost 4 weeks since she died. He still put out two cups when he made himself a coffee in the morning. He had talked to Helen’s sister Lauren the other day. 

She had lost her first husband in a car accident. She told him about the good and the bad days. It took her forever to move on and find love again. Not that John could even bare the thought of replacing Helen. No. He would live his life for his daughter.

“I’m so sorry Mr. Wick. I can’t believe what you’ve been through the last weeks.” Miss Bradley said, as John brought Mia to her ballet practice. 

“Thank you.” He said quietly. 

“You might if I stay? I knew Helen always did…” 

“Absolutely. Just sit down in the back.” Miss Bradley smiled before she turned around and gathered the kids. John smiled at Mia who was waving at him in her little pink tutu. How on earth could someone be that adorable? Turning around he sat down on the only empty seat at the back of the room between two women as he watched the practice. 

“They are adorable, aren’t they?” He heard the woman to his left ask after a while. He turned his head to look at her and nodded. 

“I am so sorry for your loss. We all are. Helen was a good friend.” 

“Thank you. We are still trying to get used to her not being here.” John said. 

“If you need any help, please don’t hesitate. We’re all stay at home mom’s. Just reach out to us. We’re happy to help.” The women on his right said. John turned his head to look at her. 

“With anything. Just call.” She smiled a little, before she handed him a piece of paper with her number. Confused he took the piece of paper. The woman whose name apparently was Julianne nodded at him, before he could see her clearly straightening her back to push her chest forward, which gave him an unexpectedly clear view of her cleavage. Nodding at her, he smiled awkwardly little, before he let his gaze wander through the room. All the woman were starring at him. Internally sighing he ignored them and watched his daughter doing a pirouette. That was what he was here for.

They were finished with making their pizza later when they got home, which gave John just enough time to bathe his daughter. Which she absolutely hated. 

“But I don’t want to…” She whined as John helped her pull her shirt off. 

“Only clean little Ladies are allowed to have pizza, munchkin.” 

“Then I don’t want pizza.” Mia crossed her arms in front of her chest. 

“You don’t want to have pizza? Not even with all the cheese you put on it by yourself? You want to make Daddy eat it all by himself?” John asked. 

“I forgot about the cheese.” Mia sighed, making John chuckle. 

“Let’s shower quickly. Then Pizza. And then we watch a movie.” John suggested. 

“Can we watch the movie, while we eat pizza?” 

“That we can do, Munchkin.” John agreed.

It was close to 11 pm when someone rang the doorbell. Thankfully John was sitting in the basement, in the middle of restoring a book, and had the bell set to silent. He looked at the monitor hanging next to the door and saw the face of Santino D'Antonio looking up at him. 

“I know you’re home John.” He heard him through the speaker. Sighing John got up from his seat and walked upstairs. He breathed in deep, before he opened the door. 

“John.” Santino said in greeting, a small smile on his face. John looked the Italian in front of him from head to toe. 

“Santino.” He said lowly. 

“Aren’t you going to invite me in?” 

“I’d rather not.” 

“But there’s business we have to…” 

“We don’t have any business together. I’m out.” John interrupted him, making Santino sigh. 

“See this is where you are wrong. It was you who killed Viggo, wasn’t it?” John breathed in deep. Slightly he stepped aside to let Santino in, stepping in front of his guards with a glare, before he closed the door in front of them. 

“You have a beautiful home.” Santino said as he walked further inside the house. 

“Thanks.” John said gesturing towards the dining table. 

“I’m sorry for your loss. I can’t imagine what you are going through. After giving up so much for her.” Santino said, looking at a picture of him and Helen hanging on the wall. 

“I didn’t give up anything for her. Nobody is supposed to live like this.” John said. They sat in silence for a while, just looking at each other. 

“I need you to do a job for me.” Santino said after a while. 

“No. I’m out.” “With you killing the first of the little lambs from Viggo, you were back. Even if you don’t think so, this is how it works.” John sighed, as Santino slid the marker over the table. 

“Don’t make me do this.” John said quietly. 

“I’m not making you do this. You did this by yourself, John.” Santino said. John clenched his jaw as he looked up at him. 

“I need you to kill Gianna.” Santino explained. 

“Your sister?” John asked. 

“She’s the last thing that stands between me and my seat at the high table.”

“So you want me to kill your own sister?” 

“Yes.” Santino simply said. John was about to tell him to go fuck himself, when he heard a whimper from upstairs. Santino looked up in the direction the stairs led. 

“Ah. Yes. I heard about you having a daughter. Please. Go to her. I will be waiting right here for you.” Santino smiled. John swallowed and got up from his seat, before he turned around and took the stairs.

Mia was fully sobbing in her bed when he opened the door.

“Hey munchkin.” John said softly, getting into her bed, putting her arms around her. Her tiny hands came around his neck, as she breathed harshly. 

“What’s going on? Did you have a nightmare?” John asked. He could feel her shake his head. 

“What was it then?” 

“I… miss Mommy….” She sobbed quietly. 

“Oh Munchkin. I miss her too.” John said soothing.

“Why did she have to go?” Mia asked. Yes why? That was a question John had been asking himself, ever since Helen got sick. And he didn’t have an answer to that. 

“I don’t know. But you know what? She can hear and see us. Wherever we are. You just can’t see her.” 

“Really?” Mia asked and yawned. She had stopped crying. 

“Yeah. When you miss her very much, just tell her.” 

“I miss you Mommy.” Mia said after a while. 

“I miss you too, Love.” John said, as he closed his eyes, kissing the top of his daughters head. Carefully he looked down, to find her asleep in his arms. All he wanted to do is sleep with her here, but there was an Italian Mob Boss downstairs, who needed an answer from him. John knew there was no way of getting out of this. He had to kill Gianna. And Santino would probably contract him afterwards like the little shit he was. He needed a plan. A plan that secured him being alive at the end of all of this.

He saw Santino standing at the window in his living room, that overlooked the lake. 

“I need a week to sort out some things.” John began, catching his attention. 

“I figured. And you get it.” 

“After that the marker is fulfilled an I never want to see you again.” John clarified. 

“You won’t.” Santino promised. 

“I guess I don’t have to say that should come any harm to my daughter…” John said, letting the sentence end, as he looked at Santino. 

“Even I wouldn’t be so stupid as to threaten your child. Or any child. What do you think I am? Heartless?” Santino smirked. Yes. That was exactly what John thought. 

“I give you two weeks. Then you have to be in rome. Sort your stuff out till then.” John nodded at Santino. 

“Don’t do anything stupid, Jonathan.” Santino said, as he walked by John towards the door. 

“Same goes to you.” John followed him. That made Santino laugh. 

“I wouldn’t dare.” He smirked before he nodded at him and closed the door behind him. John didn’t know how long he stood there, watching after him. He was fucked.


End file.
